Untainted Power
by Darkness babe
Summary: Its a story about a girl Sinara and her bestfriend Dark who's home gets destroyed. They then meet up with Sora and the others in Traverse town.


Untainted Power

Chapter 1.

I watched the sun rise over the deep blue ocean. This was the only peaceful place around my home.

"Hey Sinara, I can't believe you're still here" I looked up and saw a boy with short spiky black hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Well you know me, I like it here it's so"

"So peaceful yeah I know" He said smiling at me and sitting on the soft brown sand beside me. The cool sea breeze ruffled his hair slightly and blew my own black hair around my face. "You do know that it drives me crazy when your hair flies around like that" He said staring at my hair.

"If it's so annoying than I'll just tie it back" I pulled a black tie from my black baggy jeans and tight my hair into a loose ponytail. "There are you happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course I am" He said looking at my hair though the look on his showed that he still thought it was messy. "Anyways we'd better get back home you know Lance and Jake are going to start wondering what were up to" He said with a mischievous smile, giving me a look which said you know what kind of things. I picked up my wooden sword and wacked him on the head. "Hey what did you do that for?" He complained rubbing his head.

"Nothing, you just looked like you needed it" I said grinning at him.

"So you wanna fight huh?" He said reading the look on my face, he got up to battle position and waited for me.

"If you insist" I kicked at his leg tripping him over before I stood up. He flipped over backwards and stood facing me.

"You'll pay for that" He shouted running towards me while swinging his two wooden swords together.

I got myself into a defensive stance and waited until he was close enough _Just a little closer, come on…YES!_ I jabbed my sword in between his two swords and got his arms tangled up, as he furiously tried to free himself I kicked him in the legs and his stomach. He fell down with a grunt.

"Why you little cheat" Dark shouted and dropped his swords.

"Aww are we going to have an arm to arm combat now Darky" I teased and dropped my own swords before punching him in the jaw. Dark countered with a kick to my shins and a punch to my stomach.

"Uff" I cried in pain. He was about to finish it off with a knife jab to my neck before I kicked him in the middle.

"Ouch, now that was really low Sinara" He said clutching stomach and sitting down on the floor beside me.

"Hey I'm the one on the floor in pain over here, that was just a blind kick which hit you by accident so there!" I finished triumphantly before doubling up again in pain.

"Oh well, we always go too far, now I'm going home in complete pain and so will you" Dark said standing up and helping me up as well.

"Perfect new bruises to add to my collection" I said looking at my stomach where Dark had punched me; a purple bruise was starting to form. "I hope that disappears soon" I muttered.

Dark looked at my bruise in surprise, knowing him he was going to regret hurting me. "Err I guess I don't know my own strength" Dark said in an apologetic tone. He picked our wooden swords and handed mine over.

"Now let's go home and see what Jake's cooked for breakfast today" I grinned at him then locked our arms together as we walked home.

"hmmph knowing Jake you'll be in my house begging for Lance's cooking" Dark said teasing me, He knew how bad Jake's cooking was and I normally had my meals anywhere but at my house. And I'd ended up in their kitchen more times than we could count.

Chapter 2

"Jake I'm home!" I heard Sinara call out to Jake as I followed her through the back door. I saw Jake wearing a pink flowered apron which made him look was beyond funny.

Jake was Sinara's foster father, her own parents had died a long time ago. Although Jake was only a ten years older than Sinara she respected him. Jake had short black hair, black eyes and tan skin. Unlike Sinara who had deep green eyes and pale skin which contrasted with her black hair. She looked so fragile but looks where deceiving he'd never met a better fighter than her or a stronger person.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sinara asked sounding a little hopeful but her voice was still filled with doubt.

"Good old squid soup and bread sticks" Jake replied happily.

I glanced at Sinara she looked a little green at the prospect. "Uhh thanks Jake but I think I'll be having breakfast at Dark's place" She glanced at me pleadingly, and since I didn't answer she stepped on my foot "Right Dark?" she repeated sounding desperate.

"Ouch-I mean yeah she will but thanks anyways Jake" I said smiling at him trying to ignore the pain in my foot, for a person who looked so light she sure knew how to crush a guys toes.

"Bye Jake!" Sinara called out. She walked the back door, and I followed closely behind. We than crossed through her garden and jumped the low fence separating out two houses.

"Lance, hey Lance you up yet" Sinara called out as she entered through out back door, without waiting for an answer she sat down on the table and waited for me to go find my brother.

"Lance, Lance you up or what?" I called out, than realized he had to be up from the smell of the kitchen and the omelets on the stove. "I guess he's in the shower, oh well here's your egg" I picked up the frying pan and cut two pieces of the omelet.

Sinara picked up her fork and immediately started to eat I followed suit.

_Two years had passed after I'd sealed kingdom hearts and defeated Ansem, my best friend Riku now wore a blind fold and my girlfriend was a princess of heart. Leon and the others had returned to hollow bastion and Donald, Goofy and King Mickey to the Disney Castle. For some reason Me, Kairi and Riku couldn't get home. Destiny's Isle was closed to us. So we now mostly lived in Traverse town or on our Gummi ship. Recently I got a message from Cid saying that he had received a distress signal from a world we had never bin to before. He sent us the coordinates and told us that he'd heard from the travelers who passed by there that something strange was amiss. We decided to investigate as soon as possible, that is after we stocked up on items and food._

"Sora will you stop daydreaming and get the list from the gummi ship!" Kairi called out impatiently "I haven't bin to traverse town for months, all you guys wanna do is train at the coliseum even I beat hercules' training record and I know how to fight now!"

"Yeah it will be good for you, right Sora?" Riku called out from outside the ship.

As much as I hated going against Kairi he did have a point "Right" I said agreeing with him.

The look I received from Kairi was scary, she looked like a saber toothed tiger "Ehehehe sorry Kairi but Riku is right". I tried to change the subject "ok, here's the list" I called out as I climbed down from the ship, the list was of all the provisions we would need. "Ok firstly we need to go find that new gummi ship expert and buy new gummi blocks; we need to replace a few of our old ones"

"Ok" replied Riku and the others so we headed straight to the accessory shop where the upstairs not only had synthesis but also the new gummi ship expert.

Chapter 3

_The morning was very uneventful, me and Sinara just swam in the sea trained and avoided Jake's cooking, at Dinner time Sinara left to brave Jake's cooking with a promise to meet at the same place this morning so we could talk, she seemed slightly distant when she said it, as if something strange might happen anytime soon. I had my dinner took a shower than waited until 12 am to set out. Lance finally fell asleep and I ran to the beach and waited for her._

"Dark, Dark where are you?" I heard Sinara calling out with her torch shining about everywhere. I noticed she was carrying her wallet, something she never normally did. Something had to be wrong.

"Here I am" I replied she didn't need me to say that as she had already found me. She sat down next to. With the little light we had her face looked different, she looked wiser, grimmer and more grown up. "Sinara's what's wrong?" I asked I heard the worry in my voice.

"Huh?" she replied in a distracted voice, "There's nothing wrong it's just that I've been having really weird dreams lately you know? Not the usual weird kind it's as if something bad is going to happen" She frowned than looked at the ocean but it showed that she wasn't really seeing it. "I just feel that things are going to change very soon" Sinara's voice was husky, distant and she'd whispered this.

"Sinara?" I said a little uncertainly. This wasn't the girl I'd known for 8 years. "What's wrong babe come on you can tell uncle Dark" I tried cracking a joke but she didn't seem to be listening, she did smile faintly at me.

"Can we just sit here for a while?" She asked me, I noticed her undoing her hair, a sure sign she was getting back to normal as she knew how much I hated it, well to be honest I liked the way it looked but Id never admit that to her.

"Sure" I said getting myself comfortable on the sand, from the looks of it I was going to be here all night. I close my eyes and drifted off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Stared into the sea thinking about the weird dreams I had been having, they where all filled with darkness. Not normal darkness but a strange unnatural kind. I looked at Dark who was fast asleep than glanced back into the blue black ocean. I kept staring at it without blinking until I saw a tiny drop of light fall into the sea. Like a rain drop. I straight closed my eyes. _Ok I have to be dreaming when I open my eyes the sea will be blue back again_. I opened my eyes but no, it was still the same only now the drop was getting bigger spreading out. It started as the size of a coin now it was becoming the size of an average coffee mug. I shook Dark and tried to wake him up. "Dark, Dark wake up"

"Uhh just a few more minutes Lance" He muttered swatting my arm as if it where a fly. I took a deep breath than shouted in his ear.

"DARK WAKE UP!"

"AAH!" He cried jumping up and knocking his head with mine, instantly I got a headache. "Oww what did you do that for?" He complained rubbing his skull than looked up at the look of my face while I rubbed my own head and straight away cracked up. "Geez Sinara warn me next time you get the urge to shout in my ear ok?"

"It's not my fault you're completely deaf when you're asleep" I muttered still rubbing my forehead.

"Well at least I don't snore!" He snapped

"What is that supposed to mean! I don't snore unless you're describing your brother who by the way snores like a pig!" I shouted back, I felt myself starting to go red and I saw his own darken; this was going to be another shouting match.

"My brother may snore like a pig but at least he can cook!" Dark shouted back. My headache was steadily getting worse at this.

"Jake is not my family if you haven't realized or did you forget that I'm an orphan!" I screamed right back at him, I felt close to tears, I always hated talking about my non existent family it reminded me that I had no origin.

"Sinara are you ok?" Dark said noticing the change of my tone and the look on my face, he knew since I was a kid that we never discussed my family all it led to was pain. He stood up and looked at me, I had stood during the beginning of our argument as I loved looking down on the person I fought with. Dark walked over and pulled me into a rib cracking hug. After a few minutes of being held I peered over his shoulder and looked at the ocean. _Oh crap I forget about the light in the sea it was now the size of a huge beach ball. _I pushed Dark away slightly and turned him around to face to the ocean but he wouldn't budge. "Dark look at the sea"

But he didn't seem to be listening instead he was staring at something. I turned around to look at what he was staring at and saw something far ahead which was slowly drawing closer, as it became closer I realized that it wasn't like anything else I had seen, It wasn't human for one thing, and it moved in fast jerking movements.

"Dark what's that!" I said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Dark said getting up and moving towards the trees which covered half the beach.

Although he tried sounding as if it was nothing, he was obviously scared. Dark moved closer and the creatures seemed to have glowing yellow eyes and seemed to be made of pure darkness. The voice from my dreams came back to me, this time whispering instructions warning me. Suddenly I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for Dark to be going after them like that. _"Those things are heartless come to close and they'll steal your heart, you must leave this place, your world will soon be no more, go to the path of light"_

"Dark! We have to get out of here, and don't let those creatures touch you!" I cried out but Dark took no notice and went on, the heartless where steadily increasing and more of them kept appearing.

"_You must trust your heart, trust your inner power you have demon blood, trust what you're parents gave you, reach deep inside yourself to save your friend, before he gets swallowed by the darkness"_ The voice seemed to be whispering in my ear now, but it seemed stronger and more urgent.

"Dark will you just listen to me for once" I snapped before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the water, she didn't understand most of the words but what she did get was that she had to get to that increasing light circle as soon as possible. The wind was steadily increasing and a huge storm was brewing. Instead of starts which litererd the sky earlier there where huge grey clouds and a strange unnatural black circle which was surrounded by orange lightning which was huge. Something wrong was going on what did the voice mean "your world be no more?" Whatever it was all she could think of was getting to the circle which was increasing in size and brightness.

"Uhh Sinara please don't tell me you expect us to stand in the middle of this weird light thing!" Dark said sounding slightly scared.

I ignored him and pulled him on towards the water, the sound of our trainers crunching small sea shells around us the shadows where forming and trying to scratch us with there claws but I ignored that as well and kept on running until I was waist deep into the water. I stepped into light with Dark still clutching my hand.

"_Trust your inner strength, trust the power of your heart and your past with much more will soon be revealed to you"_ And with that the light brightened so much that I had to close my eyes and held on tighter to Dark's hands, with my free hand I felt something heavy replaced by the air, it felt like a hilt of one of the swords I held during fight training. Before I could think about it anymore everything went black.

Chapter 4

I woke up still holding onto Sinara's hand. I looked at my best friend who's black hair was completely tangled and her normally green eyes where closed. Her other hand was clutching a deep black sword which looked like a key, but the hilt was a deep maroon, on the sword was a long red zigzagging line which stopped at the hilt. I looked at in surprise and tried pulling it out from her hand, but she was clutching it too tightly. "Sinara, Sinara are you ok?" I said shaking her slightly, but she seemed out cold. I than noticed something digging into my back so I twisted around and saw two more key like swords. Only these where different one of the was ice blue with a crystal like hilt, while the other was the mirror image of Sinara's sword only this one had black on the hilt and red on the sword with a black line running through it.

"Dark, where are we?" I heard Sinara's voice and jumped. "Sorry for scaring you, but where are we?" She looked slightly scared and I suddenly calmed down and hid my own fears.

"_I have to be strong for her now, I cant show her how scared I am"_ I looked at her then stood up and paused to pick the two key-like blades, and wished for a place to keep them, the swords as if reading my mind disappeared. "Ok that was weird" I muttered. I reached and Sinara up "Hey are you ok?" I asked and looked her over checking for any bruises.

She smiled and said "No I'm fine but I'm more worried about where we are" She said looking around. I then realized that I hadn't even looked at my surroundings.

We where in some kind of alleyway with barrels scattered around. Brownish colored buildings loomed over us, and I knew straight where ever we where it wasn't Kiniko Island. It was definitely another world like the ones he read about.

"So, what next?" I asked Sinara started to walk out of the alley towards some kind of streets.

"I don't know, I guess we explore and ask around" She said walking besides me; I noticed her sword wasn't in her arm, it had disappeared like mine. "So what do you think happened to our home?" she asked me trying to sound casual but there was a slight tremor in her voice, I knew she was scared it showed no matter how macho she pretended to be.

"I don't know that's what we'll find out" I said trying to sound nonchalant. But I felt worried, as we turned the corner we saw a square filled with people and strange creatures, there where these little cream-colored things with red little balls on their heads supported by an antenna like thing. "Ok those are really freaky, they look like deformed teddy bears" I said to Sinara, she laughed then tugged at my arm before walking into a store. I followed her straight away, not wanting to lose the only familiar face I knew in this area.

"Sora you done stocking up yet!" I looked up at my best friend Riku a teenage boy with blue eyes and platinum colored hair who now wore a blind fold to cover his eyes as the light hurt him, this all of this because he had been swallowed by darkness once but now his path was light, just like mine. We'd finished everything else and this was our last stop before setting out to the place Cid described for us.

"Yeah Sora we gotta go now!" Said Kairi. I looked up at her familiar face and felt that pang in my heart as always, Kairi was my best friend and the one girl I would always love.

"Ok, Ok just a minute, I'm almost done" I said sounding annoyed while I packed up my bag with a potions and a few other items we would need.

Just then the bell which announced another customer rang and I turned around to see two teenage kids, one a boy with spiky black hair and grayish blue eyes he was dressed in black jeans and a grey sleeveless T-shirt. The other a girl with long black hair which she kept tied up in a high ponytail she had white pale skin and emerald colored eyes. She was dressed in black baggy pants and a black tank top. Something shiny on her stomach caught my eye and I realized it was a diamond stud pierced on her belly button.

"Sinara, do you think we should ask these people where we are?" The boy said to the girl. The girl, Sinara replied "Uhh yeah I guess so" Than she looked at me and asked. "Hey umm excuse me, but we where wondering what is this place and how did we get here?"

My first thought would be that it was destroyed by the heartless, but that was impossible the heartless where long gone. "Well firstly this place is traverse town and you probably got here because your hearts where powerful enough to survive your worlds destruction. But by what it was destroyed I can't tell you unless"

"Unless the heartless have returned once again and the world borders have been destroyed" Riku interrupted me.

"Hey are the heartless, shadow like things with yellow eyes which move with fast jerky movements, and umm you feel something weird going on with your heart when they come near you, as if you have to run away at all costs" Sinara said speaking as if she remembered it happening.

"Yeah they are" I said surprised at her amount of knowledge.

"But how do you know this?" Kairi asked her sounding just as surprised as I was.

"It's simple" said Riku he paused than said "The heartless have indeed returned".

"Ok slow down a sec. are you telling me those weird shadow like things that attacked my home, have come back, come back from what?" The boy interrupted Riku.

"Ok listen up, this may sound completely strange but its true, the heartless are creatures which where born from darkness, Ansem is the one who made them. Ansem was once a great scientist but his thirst for power and darkness turned him evil. He was once greatly respected by his home world. His home world is hollow bastion".

"The heartless first appeared when Ansem started experimenting with people's hearts. This experiment caused the people to lose there hearts and disappear. What replaced the people where those creatures which destroyed your home" Riku went on for me.

"The heartless' true mission is to search for the heart of every world and then take it, when they do this the world gets destroyed with everything on it"

"So are you telling me that our home Kiniko Island is destroyed, our families and friends all gone!" Sinara said interrupting Kairi

"I'm sorry to say so but yes, only those with either the strongest of hearts or wielders of the Keyblade make it out" Riku said looking slightly sad at this.

I looked at Sinara and the boy whose name I still didn't know and noticed that they both kept their eyes firmly on the ground as we said this to them. I wondered at their history and how they managed to survive the destruction of their worlds. How did they survive? And why did they end up here of all places?"

Chapter 5

I listened to the brown haired boy who explained about what the heartless where, and how they came to be. But I wasn't really concentrating I was to busy having flash backs of me and Dark hanging out together, the both of us looking for adventure and wishing that our lives could be more interesting. Hah if we only knew what we where wishing for, I'd give anything for the dullness of Kiniko now. For some reason I felt my thoughts drift back to when me and Dark first met.

_I remember feeling so scared, I wondered how the people here where like, I was 8 years old at the time. I was supposed to live with my foster parent. I called him Jake, never dad. And that never changed. The first person I saw was Dark. He was running away from his brother who was chasing him holding a wooden sword shouting "I'll get you for stealing the last candy bar" I remember laughing my head off at that. _

_Dark stopped running noticing me for the first time and said "Hey, I'm Dark and that's my big brother Lance. He's really mad at me 'coz I stole the last candy bar" He said all in one breath before sticking his hand out to shake mine. "What's your name?" Dark asked me._

"_Umm I'm Sinara, I just moved here, my new house is that big one over there" I said shaking his hand, and with my free one I pointed to the large brown house facing the sea. It had huge windows and a small garden. Beside it lay two similar houses._

"_Really well that makes us neighbors 'coz we live next door. Anyways you wanna go check out my favorite training spot?" He said pulling me towards the beach._

_We've been best friends every since. Whenever I had a problem I'd climb out of my bedroom window than to his garden. I'd throw stones at his window and he'd climb down. We'd than walk to out secret place. This was a small island which had a secret underground cave. We'd sit there all night talking._

With a pang I truly realized that I would never see Lance or Jake again. I would never sneak out of the house at all hours to see Dark and no more training with wooden swords. I'd even miss Jakes horrible cooking. No more monster hunting or pretend adventures. Those days where all gone. Now I was trapped in a completely different world with Dark the only person I trust.

"Sinara, those key-like things we have, lets show it to them" Dark said snapping me out of reminiscing. I imagined my blade, midnight I had decided to name it. It appeared in my hand.

"Sora that's a Keyblade!" The girl with brown hair said to the spiky haired one. _Sora huh, that was his name._

"Where did you get this?" The platinum haired one said. Looking at me suspiciously.

"Why does it matter to you?" Dark said immediately jumping to my defense, _typical Dark always protecting me. _He summoned his Keyblade, I then realized that he had two. _No fair, how come he always gets the better weapons!_

"Riku calm down!" Sora said then looking at me and Dark he continued "The reason we're so surprised is because only me and Riku has ever had any of them, we are the Keyblade weilders and you guys aren't supposed to be Keyblade weilders as well!"

"Anyways we don't even know who you guys are, I'm Kairi and that spike haired maniac is Sora, the sarcastic smart alick is Riku, and who are you guys?" The girl with brown hair said interrupting the daggers being thrown between Riku, Sora and Dark. Dark had that look on his face which meant he was itching for a fight and I saw it being reflected by Sora and Riku. I knew if I didn't do something soon a fight would soon start.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm Sinara and this is Dark my best friend. We both come from Kiniko Island" I said smiling at her and shaking her hand. "Now I think we'd better stop the guys from fighting" I said eyeing the guys warily.

"Good idea" She said eyeing them the same way. "Sora, Riku I don't think Dark and Sinara are bad news, besides if what Sinara said is true we're going to need all the help we can get fighting the heartless again" Kairi said placing an arm on each of there shoulders. _Phew thank god that's over, now we can finally get something done, like find out why me and Dark are involved in this._

"Fine, we'll work together for now" Sora, Riku and Dark muttered together throwing each other dirty looks._ I wonder what made them hate each other that fast, I mean the barely know each other. I guess it's a guy thing._

"Ok now that the intros are done, let's go to the airship we need to go to this place" I said walking out the door and waiting for Kairi, Riku, Dark and Sinara to follow. "Cid gave us the coordinates and he says that something strange is going on over though"

"At least that's what he heard from the recent arrival of travelers" Kairi said finishing for me, I glanced at her and felt a warmth in my heart, it was great to be connected to the girl of my dreams.

"Anyways we have to go there to investigate now, and since you two are Keyblade weilders too, you should come with us unless you want to stay here alone?" I said looking at Dark and Sinara. I looked at Riku and caught him glancing at Sinara every so often and wondered why he was looking at her so much.

"No thanks, I think we'll come with you, it's much better to be out doing something than sitting here doing nothing" Dark said answering me.

"Besides we might be able to find out why we ended up here and maybe…." Sinara went on giving Dark a fleeting look and he returned it.

"Maybe find a way to restore our world" Dark finished for Sinara. _So they have a connection too. I wonder what else those two are hiding._

I walked towards our airship and felt slightly sad at the loss of Donald and Goofy who had said their goodbye's and went back to Disney Castle, maybe they'd stop by now that the walls where down again. I turned to see if everyone was following, they where. Our airship was built with black and silver gummi blocks mainly. It had two large lasers and two cannons, one of each on every side. On the back were two thrusters making our ship very fast. The ship could easily accommodate 10 people so it wouldn't be too much of a squeeze. I clicked the key and heard my favorite clicking sound than said "Welcome to Excalibur, the ship of your dreams" I said trying to sound as much like one of those cheesy sale clerks as possible.

"Sora if you're done showing off press the button for the door so we can go in, or let me do it" Riku said looking pretty bored with me. He jumped on me and grabbed the key "Now let me show you how it's done" He said digging his leg into my face while pushing it to the ground. Riku then pushed the button for the door and Kairi walked in closely followed by Dark. I noted that Sinara stayed to watch this, doing nothing to hide her amusement. Riku leaned more with his leg pushing me deeper into the ground and I realized that he was showing off to Sinara. _So he has a crush on her huh? Well this showing off is going to done right now!_

I twisted my head around and Riku caught unawares fell to the ground with a thud and we started wrestling for the key. I kicked Riku in the face "Dig my face into the ground huh?" I snapped pushing his face against the ground "You'll eat dirt for that"

"Hey I only did that because you where showing off with your stupid keys!" Riku said his voice muffled by the ground.

"I'm not the one showing off to the new girl!" I countered grabbing him into a headlock. Riku suddenly stopped struggling.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said sounding nonchalant, although his face was bright red.

"You like her!" I said letting him go and laughing at his face.

"No I don't!" he snapped back his face still red. "Anyways I lost the keys, do you have them?" Riku said trying to change the subject.

"I don't have them you had them!" I shouted back, we where about to jump into another fight when a voice called out.

"If you're looking for the keys I have them" I turned around, it was Sinara and she was dangling the keys in her hand and trying to stop herself from laughing at the fight she had just witnessed. Kairi and Dark weren't as nice I saw them laughing their heads off through the gummi ship's cockpit. "Anyways when you boys are done eating dirt come on up" She said walking towards the ship and entering without a second glance at us.

"We'll finish this later" I said grinning at Riku, he looked so embarrassed "Awwh come on Riku you'll be able to win her over later"

"Yeah I guess you're right" He checked himself and realized that he'd just gotten caught. "No I mean" he trailed off than said "I thought you said something else!" It showed he was trying to make up from admitting something like him actually having a crush on someone. "Let's just get on the ship" He muttered than walked onto the ship. I followed him onto the ship laughing.

Chapter 6

"Sinara hand over the keys" Sora asked me. I looked at him than threw the keys towards him before she sat down on a seat inside the gummi ship. Dark was on one of her sides and Riku the other. Kairi and Sora sat at the front of the ship so Sora could drive and Kairi sat there to keep him company.

"So now we head to that place Cid told you about right?" Dark asked the Riku. I looked at Riku waiting for an answer, I felt a slight throb in my chest when I looked at his face wishing to see his eyes.

"Well yeah, that's pretty much it, we should be there in about five hours or so" Riku answered. The ship had already taken off and we where flying through space. Occasionally passing worlds which I looked at through a window.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked around the ship, wanting to find out every nook and cranny.

The ship had 3 cabins, two toilets and a kitchen. One of the cabins was obviously Kairi's as it was filled with her clothes. Make up and perfume was on the table. The other two where Riku and Sora's I didn't know which was which. I suddenly realized that there wasn't a place for me and Dark so I decided to go ask Riku.

"Hey Riku" I looked up as Sinara as she called my name. I forgot everything else all I could do was stare at her, I made myself snap out of it and answer.

"Yeah?" I said looking at everywhere and everyone else but her.

"Well where are me and Dark supposed to sleep?" Sinara said, she was standing directly in front of me so I had no choice but to look at her. _Ok close your mouth, hold yourself together._ But she had a point where was she and Dark supposed to sleep.

"I could sleep around here if you guys give me a camp bed and so could Dark, right Dark?"

"Yah" Dark answered her then went back to reading Ansem's reports which we'd given him.

Kairi stood up and walked over to us "Well Sora could give them both his room and share with Riku right Sora?"

Sora didn't seem to want to agree but the tone of voice Kairi used meant that she had better be obeyed or else. "Uhh yah Kairi whatever you say"

"Perfect" Kairi said smiling.

I felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Sinara sharing the room with Dark. It looked like they where just good friends but what if they where more? _Maybe Sinara should share with Kairi and me or Sora with Dark. _"Kairi, why don't you and Sinara share a room and I'll share with Dark"

"Okay its fine with me" Kairi shrugged than drifted off to sit with Sora again.

"So I guess that's solved" Sinara said, she paused "Thanks Riku" she smiled thank walked into Kairi's room. I watched her walk away then I had an idea to ask Dark something.

"Dark listen I wanna ask you something" I said thinking about all the stuff I wanted to find out about Sinara.

"What?" Dark replied putting the reports down and facing me.

"Well I wanted to know if you and Sinara are an item" I looked at Dark for a minute I thought he was going to punch me, than surprisingly he broke into a smile.

"What? Heck no!" Dark started laughing, than he said "So that's why you've been giving me these weird looks, well anyways no me and Sinara are just best friends so you're free to ask her out" He paused than his expression got serious "You'd better not hurt her if you guys go out, Sinara's bin through a lot of stuff already I don't think she needs the person she likes to hurt her"

"What! Sinara likes me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I must've misunderstood what he said.

"Yeah didn't you notice?" Kairi said, it was obvious that she and Sora had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Sora walked over and punched me on my arm.

"Now you should go and get her, before someone else does" Sora said making funny faces at me. "And you can't take no for an answer, talk to her until she agrees to go out with you" Sora said while putting on his puppy dog pout.

"Ok but I'm not going to do that face" I said laughing at his expression. _Wow she likes me, Talk about lucky I hope she agrees to go out with me…_


End file.
